Black and White
by AngelWarriors
Summary: It was a ball between their kingdom to celebrate the peace treaty but they can find their spot on the dance floor as well. Stella/Noctis


**Black and White**  
**Author: Warangel88**  
**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**  
**Author Notes: This used to be a part of my 50 themes but I decided to give up on my 50 themes challange mostly because of the fact it would probably remain incomplete because I have gotten a bit busy but I decided on what I have done as seperate oneshots. *Edited with Names for guys***  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus**

His dark sapphire blue eyes scanned the ballroom, slightly noticing many of the females were dressed in black and white gowns.

He noticed that despite the fact the women were only allowed to wear different shades of white and black, each dress was unique in some way; some of them sparkled while others were more simple, and there were even a few dresses that had a combination of both black and white, but all of them beautiful.

He supposed it was somewhat fitting considering the name of the ball was called the Black and White Ball, a ball to celebrate the peace between his nation and Tenebrae, not to mention his engagement to Tenebraen princess Stella Nox Flurent.

Although he was sure that many people probably believed that their engagement was more a loveless marriage that was unwanted by both members, and the only reason to agree to marry each other was to keep the peace between their kingdoms.

But contrary to that belief, he actually did care for his soon to be wife; there had always been an attraction between them ever since they met a couple of years ago at that party.

It was not necessarily love at first sight, but just a minor attraction that had somehow grown into friendship, ironically enough during the war; or maybe they had started to become friends during that night, although he could now say that he did love her.

He would constantly hear talk from many of the council members and other men how lucky he was to have a beautiful wife, and while he may have agreed with them, he knew that was not enough.

To have a successful marriage, you needed more than just physical beauty, you needed to love that other person for who they are-to love them for all of their faults and strengths.

But her being beautiful was just a bonus in the package, not a necessity.

His lips curled into a soft smile as he slightly watched his fiancé converse with Prompto, dressed in a long, elegant, sparkly black gown that flowed down to the tile floor of the ballroom. The cut was a bit a low, but showed just the right amount of cleavage.

Her long, golden locks fell into slight curls around her bare shoulders, with two diamond clips in the strands, which was honestly a bit odd to see, all things considered. While she may have had her hair down, it was always straight, without any jeweled clips of any kind.

Despite her royal status, she rarely wore any designer clothes except for the times that she was required to, whether for a ball, or any public gathering where she needed more of a formal appearance. But for the most part, she preferred to dress in common clothes. He gently kissed her on the cheek as if it was his way to greet her, although it was a completely understandable way to greet a lover.

"You look beautiful Stella," he uttered softly, noticing a blush spread across her cheeks as she uttered a light "thank you."

He instantly looked at Prompto, noting that he had a bright smile spread across his yothful features, and he could almost instantly tell that Prompto would probably do one of the following: a), open his big mouth and make some suggestive comment to him dealing with his present relationship with Stella, or b), probably go find a single girl and try to flirt with her.

Personally, he hoped it was the latter. He really didn't feel like having one of his best friends try to embarrass him in front of his own fiancé, or half of their kingdom, even if it was just a slight suggestion telling him to ask Stella to dance, something he clearly didn't need Prompto' help with. He was perfectly capable of asking Stella, but knowing Prompto, it would be option a.

"So are you going ask…" Prompto started, but was suddenly cut off by Noctis' glare, and before he could say anything else, Noctis beat him to the punch.

"Stella would you like to dance?" he said, offering a hand out towards her. Stella silently glanced between him and Prompto, who still had a grin on his face, and silently figured that

Prompto would most likely have tried to tease Noctis about his relationship with her.

She smiled softly at him and gently placed her well-manicured hand on top of his, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor through the couples dressed in black and white, to a slightly vacant spot on the floor as a new song started to play.

The song was slow. He could slightly tell the different instrumental parts to the song, the piano piece before it was joined by the orchestra.

The dance was more of a waltz, and he was glad that his father required him to learn how to dance in his teenage years.

He couldn't help but smile softly, noticing people looking at them, and some of them whispering to each other. He wondered if him and Stella being affectionate with each other shocked their audience, who probably assumed that they hated each other.

Especially considering the previous war, not that he really cared what they thought.

For now, the only thing that he wanted to do was enjoy his dance with his fiancé. Other duties such as ruling the kingdom could wait until tomorrow.

**-the end**

**Please review.**


End file.
